


Archie in the Rain

by sanguinity



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: (how are these not canonical tags?), Deathbed Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, and Horatio feels very sad, deathbed confessions, sung in duet, there will be ardent feelings, this is an Archie vid to 'Little Fall of Rain', while Archie goes about the business of dying, you know fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: The rain can't hurt Archie now.





	Archie in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).



> Thanks to Franzeska for the technical advice!

  
[Archie in the Rain](https://youtu.be/oVX1Uijl-Pc) at YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/183082161543/hornblower-a-little-fall-of-rain-archiehoratio) | [Commentary on DW](https://sanguinity.dreamwidth.org/157827.html)


End file.
